


不存在的骑士

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克 存活if光之战士和爱美丽十分强势地路过





	不存在的骑士

I．

醒来是一个漫长的过程。

奥默里克觉得自己仿佛溺于大海的深处，眼睛里有苦涩的水流漫过空旷漆黑的视野，耳朵里的浪花来回穿梭，压得最里面的那层薄膜发出低沉的鸣响。液体自鼻腔里灌进去，从嘴巴里吐出来，粘稠得像是炼制过的糖蜜，却尝不出任何可辨的味道，只偶尔感觉有软绵的块状物夹杂其中滑过舌尖。他好奇于自己竟然没有因此窒息，却发现自己根本就没有呼吸，他就像是没有生命却有思维的提线木偶，静静地躺在深海的最底层，无助、悲伤又绝望，等待着时间来将自己慢慢消磨。

像是过了很久很久的时间，有一束浅浅的光自海平面射下来，而后越来越明亮。奥默里克的背部仍能感觉到坚硬粗粝的礁石，知道自己依旧躺在海底，是头顶上的海水在慢慢变浅。而后终于，他的面容浮出水面，发现自己竟然可以呼吸，鼻腔里流动的空气潮湿又苦涩，却令他感到万分欣喜。

他尝试着坐起身来，耀眼夺目的阳光正好落在他的眼睑上，被他纤长的睫毛分割成无数光点，如夜空中的繁星般在视野中闪烁着细碎的辉光。奥默里克禁不住眨了眨眼睛，发现自己所处之地并非大海，也不是潮水退去后的珊瑚礁石。他正躺在一张雪白的床上，清晨的太阳刚刚将他自睡梦中唤醒，正在两片窗帘的缝隙间冲他问好。

今日的阳光柔和温暖，奥默里克竟有一瞬间恍然错以为自己身处春日，推开窗便能看到胡桃木上新萌发的嫩芽与自远方过冬归来的候鸟。但只相隔一个微笑的时间，他便知道那是不可能的事情，库尔扎斯如今已经被冰雪俘获，春天不过是记忆残存的幻痛。

奥默里克感觉自己睡了很长的时间，却毫无经过充分休息的感觉，身体疲惫又酸软，如同在梦境里长途跋涉去了遥远的地方，又完成了无数操心劳力的任务，且这些事情所消耗的精力无法被睡眠修补，反倒会额外夺走清醒状态下的力量。

这也并不是自己的卧室，也不可能是教皇厅内的任何房间.这里陈设干净整洁却朴素简单，空气中隐约弥漫着草药的味道。顺着那混合杂乱的气味望过去，奥默里克看见大大小小的瓶子被摆在门边的桌台上，旁边还放着些类似绷带的物品。它们被盛放在白色的托盘里，托盘的外面印着的图案奥默里克并不陌生。

这里是神殿骑士团的疗养院。若不是神志尚未完全清醒，奥默里克应当更早反应过来。

我受伤了吗？是什么时候的事情？

奥默里克疑惑地低头望着自己的身体，白色的病号服上看不到丝毫渗出的血迹。他又将衣袖、前襟和下摆逐个撩起，甚至跳下床站在镜子前反复查看，也并未发现自己身体表面有任何伤势。而他是光着脚站立在地板上的，这里的人没有在他的床边放鞋，仿佛认定他再不会走下来。

努力地在回忆中将各种可能相关的片段尽数翻阅却毫无所获后，奥默里克决定直接去向神殿骑士团的医师们寻求答案。虽然赤裸着双脚让他感到自己有些不得体，但眼下也顾不得那么多礼节。他对着镜子大致将自己的仪容整理了下，朝着门口走去，壁炉里的火焰让地板不至于太过冰凉，光脚走在上面也不觉得刺痛。

“早安两位——”

一开门，奥默里克便看到两位身穿锁甲的神殿骑士，仿佛巧合般站在门口闲聊着什么。他礼貌地向他们打招呼，话音刚落便从对方朝自己投来的视线中察觉到惊诧与不善，而瞬间倾斜交叉在面前的长矛则告诉他，对方的敌意恐怕远比自己料想的深重。于是他只好换了个问题：“请问这是何故？”

“请留在房间内，不要妄动。”其中看上去稍微年长的那位语气严厉地说，并没有回答问题的打算，“我们会立即将你醒来的消息报告给议长大人。在他做出决定前，我们不能让你随意走动。”

“议长？”奥默里克感到恍然，在他的认知里，伊修加德并没有这样的职位存在，其他三国也没有。

某种令他惊惧的不祥预感如浅水里被惊扰的沉泥般在心里泛起隐隐的悸痛，他觉得自己应该是忘记了什么重要的事情，而在不知多久的沉睡中又错过了许多。出于谨慎，他没有再多言，而是依照守卫的指示退回到房间内，重新在床上坐下，耐心地等待着什么人来向自己揭晓答案，同时努力地在回忆中搜刮着有用的信息。

II．

不知等待了多久，奥默里克才听见有脚步声由远及近，在自己的病房门口停下。几句内容难辨的交谈后，房门才随着清脆的锁声缓缓开启，一位背着长枪的龙骑士走了进来。

惯常冷静自持的奥默里克在看清楚来人的瞬间露出难以掩饰的惊讶神色，竟然在不自觉间将对方的名字脱口而出：“光之战士？”

即便是在他刚醒来时那最残缺的思维中，光之战士也是属于敌人范畴的。而在房间内静静等待的时间内，丢失的记忆碎片如雪花般下落，如拼图般渐渐归位，被遗忘的事情零零碎碎地找回。他想起飞空艇，想起魔大陆，想起哈尔德拉斯的遗骨，想起龙眼，也想起骑神托尔丹的惨败，还有那些从自己与同伴身体上簌簌而落的黑色灰烬。

他们输了，输得彻彻底底，输得万劫不复。

他犹记得自己的以太化为无数冰冷的雪花飘散，纷纷扬扬地应该是去往死地，可自己如今还在呼吸，这说明相同的奇迹也有可能降临到别的伙伴身上。

“我们的其他人呢？”奥默里克语气里带着些急切，向正朝床边走来的人询问，却看见光之战士轻轻摇头，看向自己的目光里含着怜悯与同情。某种冰冷艰酸的感情顿时如潮水涌上心头，喉头干涩如在沙漠中呼吸尘土，然而他仍坚持着努力挤出声音，心存侥幸地最后确认着，“只剩下我吗？”

光之战士望着床上的人，沉默地点了点头，没有马上出声。他看见面前这位昔日的苍穹骑士沉下肩去，垂首闭目，单手按着胸膛，像是在为逝去的同伴祈祷默哀，认为还是不要打搅他为好。

实际上即使他此时再说什么，情绪被排山倒海的悲痛顷刻席卷的人恐怕也是听不见的。

奥默里克抿紧的嘴唇颤抖得如同被猝不及防的凛冬冻僵的羽翼，隐隐抽动的面部肌肉表明他正在极力克制情绪。战友全数牺牲的噩耗所带来的痛苦超越世间的万千言语，若不是奥默里克惯于冷静自持，那种撕心裂肺的悲伤恐怕早就化为声音，回响在这空旷的房间里了。

空气中弥漫的悲恸让光之战士多少有所动容，毕竟他也曾经历过相同的痛苦，明白那是什么滋味，蓝宝石般的眼睛里包含的同情意味更浓，却不知道该如何安慰这位曾是敌人的哀者。

其实对于苍穹骑士团的大部分人，光之战士都只有十分模糊的印象，即使是曾经交过手的几位，他也记不太清对方的脸。他跟奥默里克直到决战前都并未见过，更谈不上认识。是超越之力让他稍微读到了些这个人的过去，从那些模糊的片段中他隐约觉得这个人跟他过去对苍穹骑士的理解并不相同。不光是如此，他某次经过教皇厅的礼拜堂，竟无意中听见几位年轻的圣职者在哈罗妮塑像前低吟着这个名字为他做安魂祈祷，他们并不知道他还活着，谈及他的时候眼睛里盈着泪光。

良久，奥默里克重新睁开眼睛，表情平静地问：“那么现在，请问你们打算怎么处置我呢？”

“艾默里克已经知道了，但他正出席重要的会议，暂时无法离开，”光之战士觉得自己听起来有些答非所问，他长于作战却不善言辞，只好相信对方能够领会自己的意思，“所以我决定先来这里确认你的状况。”他看到对方的脸上浮现出疑问，猜想这里的医师在为他做完检查后并没有将结果告知，艾默里克叮嘱过他们要谨慎，谁也不敢多说什么。但光之战士认为这没什么好隐瞒的，“亚伯院长说你身体已经无碍，只需要静养段时间就可以恢复健康。”

“请问我睡了多久？”奥默里克问，声音听上去有些绵软无力，语调却已经是平常的冷静。

“到今天刚好四十天。”光之战士翻了翻床头悬挂的记录本，确认之后方才回答。这个数字令他自己也感到有些惊讶，接踵而至的事件拉长他对时间的认知，难以相信众多纷繁复杂的事情竟然都被压缩在一个多月的时间里，他总觉得魔大陆决战是很久之前的事情。

“四十天？”奥默里克不奇怪他们为何不给自己备鞋，这么长时间的昏迷不醒，按照通常的认知多半意味着再也醒不过来，他眉眼笑得有些悲伤，声音淡然地问，“想必我错过了很多事吧。”

光之战士点头，将他带着这位昏迷不醒的苍穹骑士离开魔大陆之后发生的所有事情悉数告知，只隐去苍天龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安悄然离开皇都的消息。他发现奥默里克听他说话时目光沉静得如同深海，对所有事情都接受得平静从容，偶尔就某些细节提出些疑问时，声音也是谦和有礼的。

“所以说，龙诗战争已经彻底结束了，而伊修加德的人民终于可以享受幸福与安宁的生活。”光之战士话语里的信息量十分巨大，奥默里克花了些时间去消化，意识到他和他的战友们甘愿为之牺牲的光明未来已经降临，这个结论让他不禁感到由衷欣慰，可又有隐隐的苦涩与悲凉弥漫，来自于无法向同伴们传达喜悦的遗憾，还有为自己竟然曾站在光明对立面而感到的羞愧。他对光之战士微微颔首，声音微弱却有礼，“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

 

III．

艾默里克赶到神殿骑士团疗养院时已经过了中午，会议持续了比他预想的更长时间，散会后又有些急需处理的事情缠着他脱不开身，不然他本想早些来探望这位勉强算得上旧识的人。他跟奥默里克过去曾打过几次交道，对这位圣职者的为人颇有赞叹，更知道那个人跟自己有许多政见相似，若不是命运弄人，他们本该成为同伴。

“艾默里克阁下，”奥默里克见到他进来，坐在床上略微欠了欠身，声音里带着些许祝贺，又夹杂着一丝自嘲，“或许该称呼您一声议长大人？”他已经从光之战士那里得知伊修加德如今采取两院制，而艾默里克被推选为上议院首任议长。他对这个结果并不感到意外，无论从哪方面看，伊修加德国内都再也找不到比艾默里克更适合引领未来的人。

“请问您现在感觉怎么样，奥默里克阁下？”艾默里克谦和地微笑着询问，仍然使用的是敬语，即使苍穹骑士团已经不复存在，面前这个人也仍然是位值得尊敬的圣职者。顿了顿之后，他又语气温和地说，“请叫我艾默里克。”

“那您也别再称呼我阁下了，我如今不过是一介罪人。”奥默里克轻笑着说，眼睛里有丝悲伤如轻帆划过蔚蓝如海的眸色，叹了口气后回答了问题，“承蒙挂念，我感觉我还活着。”

艾默里克并不知道这个目光总是沉静深邃的圣职者还有这样的幽默，鼻息里不由得随之带上了些许笑意，声音谦和地说：“很高兴还有与你交谈的机会。”

“议长大人是希望从我这里知道什么事吗？”奥默里克问。不管是关于教皇还是蛮神，艾默里克都有太多事情可以从自己这里挖掘。

“奥默里克阁下，请问你思考过一个问题吗？”艾默里克说着向前走了几步，靠近床边坐下，冰蓝色的眼睛里神情认真而严肃，“为什么活下来的是你，而不是别人？”

“我认为这是纯属运气范畴的随机概率。”奥默里克平静地回答，他确实是这么认为的。

“依我之见却未必如此，”艾默里克笑起来的样子十分温和，他对奥默里克说，“我猜，以你的学识，应该对英雄阁下的‘超越之力’有所了解。”顿了顿，得到确认的眼神后他又继续说，“他曾通过这种能力看到你的过去，看到你作为苍穹骑士对前教皇某些决定所提出的疑问，还有你对借助蛮神之力达到目的这种做法的反对，以及你在获得力量的时刻所表现出的明显抗拒。”艾默里克一边说，一边留意着对方的反应，“这些应当都是确实发生过的事情吧？”

“我确实反对借助蛮神的力量来达到目的，我认为它与哈罗妮的教诲背道而驰，教皇虽然是神的代行者，可也毕竟是凡人，强行窃取危险的力量妄自称神是绝对错误的行为。”奥默里克没有否认，毕竟对方所述都是实情。他的笑容里带着微苦的滋味，眼睑微微下垂，声音轻轻地说，“只可惜我的反对并没有什么用，教皇陛下一意孤行，而大家作为宣誓效忠的苍穹骑士，也不可能反抗他的决定。而自由意志的失去，更是当时始料未及的，大家原本以为只是获得力量而已，并不知道会付出什么代价。”

“光之战士凭借‘超越之力’所看到的情景也是如此。”稍事沉默后，艾默里克才继续说下去，“我认为或许正是这种发自本心的抗拒，让你的灵魂在获得力量时并没有被完全地与圣骑士之力融合，你的坚持无意中为你保留下了一丝本心。所以在圣骑士的力量枯竭后，你的灵魂也没有随之完全消失，而是仍有着一丝微弱的光幸存。正是这点光明让你的肉体没有失去灵魂的消散而死去。”艾默里克此时的所言所语，是在与光之战士及其同行的贤人们反复推测之后所得出的结论。考虑到对方的圣职者身份，他又补充了一句，“或许哈罗妮知道你所做的并非出于本心，所以不愿你与其他人共同赴死。”

“即使并非所愿，恐怕我也难逃罪责。毕竟我的手已经沾染阴谋，无论如何都难辞其咎。”奥默里克的眼睛沉静如海，他过去曾是出了名的公正无私，如今对自己的过错也毫无回避。沉默片刻后，他声音沉缓地说，“事到如今，无论你们打算如何处置我，我都不会提出异议。”

“如果让你来代替我做决定，依你之见，什么样的处置是合理的呢？”艾默里克佩服对方的勇气与坦然，以闲聊般的口吻做了个假设。

“我想人民眼下正渴望有人来承担教皇的罪过，被谎言欺瞒千年的民众也急需宣泄愤怒的对象。”奥默里克声音平稳地说，神色安详地望着艾默里克，他知道对方能够明白自己话里的含义。历史新章节的书写，总是需要些鲜血来为旧时代陪葬的。

“你的无私让我感到由衷叹服，但我并不认为一个人该为并非出自本心的过错承担如此重的惩罚。”艾默里克语气真挚和诚恳，淡蓝色的眼睛里也流露着相同的感情，“你虽然曾是苍穹骑士，却并没有盲从前教皇的决定，因此我认为让你作为苍穹骑士的一员与他们同罪是有失公允的。”

“恐怕我不能同意你的看法。”奥默里克轻轻摇头，声音温润带着些许无奈，“我确实对骑士团内部许多事情都持反对态度，甚至已经写好辞职信，可毕竟没有下定决心将它提交，因此直到最后时刻我都是苍穹骑士团的一员。昔日我与我的战友共享荣耀，今日我也应当与他们分担罪愆。”

“奥默里克阁下，考虑到皇都百姓如今对前教皇与苍穹骑士团的态度，议长大人是考虑你现在的人身安全以及今后如何自处，才希望将你与他们分隔考量。”说话的是方才一直静默守候在艾默里克身侧的露琪亚，她知道有些话艾默里克为身份所限不方便挑明，由她来说更加合适。

“多谢你的良苦用心。”奥默里克轻轻点头向议长阁下致以谢意，声音里却是如常的平稳，“但我不会回避自己的过去。”

“奥默里克阁下，我敬佩你的勇气与高尚，”艾默里克说，蓝色的眼睛浅淡如冰，却温和得如同春溪流淌，声音则如清风拂面，“可我认为哈罗妮女神之所以让你活下来，必有其深刻的用意，而不是为了让你替正教过去的谎言陪葬。”

奥默里克没有反驳，他安静地听着。或许是身体尚未恢复元气，此番夹带着诸多思绪的谈话又太漫长的缘故，他开始感到大脑晕眩，眼前出现细小的光点，但还是尽量不露疲态地坚持着听艾默里克陈述他的观点。

而伊修加德的议长大人正说到重要的部分，声音也不由得升扬起来，他将自己过去对奥默里克的评价坦然托出，历数这位圣职者昔日怀揣的种种苦心。

“……我知道你曾为废除决斗裁判的事多番奔走，也对异端审问局的某些越权行为屡次提出异议，除此之外你还是圣座内为数不多肯为平民发声的高级圣职者——”说到这里，艾默里克忽然留意到奥默里克努力抬了抬眼睑，看上去十分吃力，想必已是万分疲惫，便适时地止住了声音。

“很抱歉，我感到有些累——”奥默里克话没说完便脱力栽倒在艾默里克怀里，再次陷入昏迷般的沉睡。他因此错过了艾默里克此番对他所说的最后一句话：

“我知道你心中仍怀有远大的抱负，我希望你能活下去，为伊修加德的未来贡献你的正直与智慧。”

 

IV．

再次站在教皇厅那两扇雕刻着精致花纹的白色大门前，是奥默里克醒来一周之后的事情。此前考虑到他的身体状况还不够稳定，时不时就会陷入昏迷，亚伯院长只允许他在疗养院的范围内走动。

艾默里克事务繁忙，便让光之战士陪着他，以免激愤的群众伤害这位前教皇亲卫。最近皇都圣职者遭遇袭击的事情虽有所减少，但仍令人十分头疼，苍穹骑士的身份则更为敏感。

门口守卫的神殿骑士看到奥默里克惊骇得如同见了幽灵，面面相觑竟不知道该不该放他进去，还是光之战士替他说明了情况，横亘在他们面前的长矛才让出通路。经过两位骑士身边时，光之战士似乎隐约听到他们的喃喃自语：

“奥默里克阁下能够回来真是太好了。”

他们穿过空旷的礼拜堂，走过那些长椅，步上通往圣歌台的阶梯，狭长的盾牌型花窗将阳光分割成许多光亮的小块，他们踩着散落一地的光斑往前走着。奥默里克的面容仍显得有些苍白虚弱，步态却稳重安详，眼神庄重肃穆，他并未穿着圣职衣，包裹着他身体的是件朴素的黑色长袍。

他是获得艾默里克的许可，前来替自己的战友们清点遗物的。

奥默里克知道战友们每个人都有自己极为珍视的东西，只有朝夕相处的同伴才能略微明白其中的深意。

比如努德内房间内那快要堆成小山的文稿，写满艰深晦涩的文字与符号，在旁人看来或许与废纸无异，却正是那位学者视作生命的以太学研究成果，其中甚至包含着对于精炼效果是否可逆的猜想。这位沉默寡言的学者在意识到力量获得的代价后，便将他自己当做研究的对象，直到生命的尽头都在贯彻自己对真理的探求。

还有阿代尔斐尔床头的小熊玩偶，让勒努书桌上摘抄成册的菜谱，以及两人房间内不胜枚举的见证着两位骑士友情与信赖的小物件，从精致的胸针到暗花的领结，还有漂亮的餐具与来不及吃掉的玻璃糖。就连奥默里克自己也不清楚他们相识的具体年月，只知道他们从在狄兰达尔家当骑兵时是配合默契的搭档。

格里诺的房间装饰繁复得不愧是泽梅尔家的公子，可在那些华丽得刺眼的物品中，却有几样朴素得明显，奥默里克认得那都是波勒克兰的东西。虽然这位脾气暴躁的战争狂对谁都是轻傲狷狂的态度，却在心里某个不为人知的角落，替自己那位出生卑微的伙伴留着不可替代的空间。

相对来说波勒克兰的房间陈设就简单多了，这位枪术高手素来性格寡淡，似乎对什么都不是特别感兴趣，却又对各种享乐来者不拒。虽然奥默里克作为圣职者并不赞同这样的态度，但也不喜随便置评别人的生活方式。他将被房间主人安放在丝绒盒子里的泽梅尔家徽收好，便退出去合上了房门。

盖里克的房间凌乱得让习惯整洁的奥默里克迟疑片刻之后才确定下脚路线，他在各种杂物组成的迷宫里仔细搜寻许久，最后找到一个巨大的木箱，里面摆放着许多更小的盒子，装着各种金属的碎片，每个盒子上面都标记着序号，从1到22。奥默里克顿时明白，这是过往的安妮在修复时没被用到的碎片。

相对而言，伊尼亚斯的房间要干净许多，书桌上摆放着圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的画像，它被放置在窗台上的背阴处，以免阳光直射让矿物颜料过早地褪色。画框的木质边缘看起来十分光滑，像是经过长期摩挲的结果。奥默里克记得他说过这是表妹赠予自己的礼物，龙骑士说话时脸上带着幸福与自豪。他若是还在的话，本可以与家人共享天伦的。

埃尔姆诺斯特的房间看上去与普通修士无异，室内摆放素净简单，虽然是商人家庭出生，却对铺张毫无兴趣，只专注于研究他所钟爱的雷电魔法与圣典与圣训的规诫。他的床头摆放着一本装潢精美的典籍，扉页上的赠予人落款处写着“万德罗•德•鲁什芒德”，书脊处的烫金有些磨损，想必是经常翻阅的缘故。

从韦尔吉纳的房间可以看出他对自己的严格要求，里面所有的物件都归置得整整齐齐，如列阵的士兵那样轻易就能寻找到物品的所在。奥默里克对这位前辈的了解并不多，不确定房间内这些看上去平常的事物中还哪些对他意义特殊，只将他抽屉里那枚苍穹骑士团的徽章取走，至少前副长对这个名誉是极为珍视的。

沙里贝尔的房间并不如他本人那样可怕，从房间的布置来看，他生前是极为讲究的人，甚至严苛到了有些洁癖的地步。奥默里克过去只知道他时常祈祷，却不知他还会经常辨析圣典与圣训的经文，甚至写了厚厚的笔记来阐述他关于审判之火的观点。令人闻风丧胆的前审判官，内心深处其实也是笃信着哈罗妮的，只是他的理解方式奥默里克难以苟同。如今斯人已逝，再做评判也是多余。

泽菲兰的房间恐怕是最看不出主人性格的，就连家具和窗帘都维持着最原本的样子，毫无削减也毫无添置。奥默里克静伫在地板的正中间，想起对方昔日邀请自己加入苍穹骑士团时的光景，那天刚好也是这样一个阳光明媚的午后，金发的骑士站在光里，诚恳谦和，淡绿色的眼里盈着水色。奥默里克此生都不会将那双绿橄榄石般剔透的眼眸自记忆里删除，那就是那个人所留下的最好纪念。

苍穹骑士，被这冰冷的荣光所覆盖的大家皆各有各的喜怒爱憎与牵挂不舍，他们并不是教皇厅里冰冷的石像或是可以任意操控的魔法人偶，而是有感情有灵魂的活生生的人。可在将他们当做祭品以换取蛮神力量的人眼里，这些情感都是可笑冗余的东西。教皇只需要听话乖顺的棋子，而不是有思想的苇草。或许就连自己昔日进言时所表现出的执着，看在那位昔日的至高者眼里，都不过是愚蠢的多此一举。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”奥默里克仔细地将那些承载着记忆的物品打点完毕，对耐心等候在旁的光之战士说，声音中带着感激，还有些许轻松与释然，“此间余愿已了，接下来的事，就等候议院的决断吧。”

 

V．

金色的丝线如河流在原野上延伸的纤细脉络，顺着柔软的白色布料勾勒出圣洁美丽的花纹与绶带，细述着这件长袍所承载的责任与繁务。奥默里克像是与故友久违地见面般，细细打量着镜中人熟悉而陌生的身形，冲他微微一笑表示问好。

他并没有想到自己竟会如此快地再次穿上这身洁白的圣职衣，重归教皇厅内这间属于自己的居所——当然不是苍穹骑士在冰天之上的住处，而是更早的时候，他作为高级圣职者在下层所拥有的栖居所。

奥默里克在先前的交往中便知道艾默里克具有高超的斡旋能力，他对此并不抱有怀疑，相信他如此执着于让自己继续参与伊修加德的事务，必然有办法说服议院的众人。更何况表决时英雄阁下也站在他的身边，以光之战士如今在伊修加德的声望，无人会对他通过“超越之力”所看到的事情表示怀疑。

但事情最后的结果仍令奥默里克感到出乎意料，他不知道艾默里克是如何面对可想而知的强大反对声，在讨论中力排众议，在表决时力挽狂澜，才让自己这个戴罪之人不但继续保留圣职者身份，还将整个教皇厅及圣职系统今后的改革工作交给自己来规划。

“……你应该感谢的是你过去的德行，”面对圣职者的致谢与疑问，艾默里克当时的回答淡然又平和，笑容里带着对提问者的隐隐暗赞，“你的善良与公正在皇都贵族平民中有口皆碑，上下两院中都有许多人为你据理力争，否则仅凭我一人之力，恐怕是难以说服众人的。”

奥默里克闻言浅笑不语，自己过去行事不过是凭着圣职者慈爱悲悯的训诫与学者经世济民的本心，没想到冥冥之中自有天意，最后结出这样的善果，或许真是哈罗妮女神在冰天之上庇护着自己也说不定。

既然如此，那么侥幸活下来的我，自然也不会逃避命运交到自己肩上的责任。奥默里克对着镜子将前襟的褶皱整理妥帖，又转过身去将腰间的系带抚弄平顺，最后还不忘将的袖口折线调整到与手腕相合的角度，这才转过身，穿过清晨室内暗尘起舞的阳光，推开门走到连接庭院的走廊里弥散的薄薄雾霭中去。

“……至于正教未来的改革，也再没有人比你最合适承担这份责任。”艾默里克当时说话的样子诚恳得让那双淡蓝色的眸子里盈着粼粼波光，“你通晓圣典与圣训，能够分辨出其中哪些是有用的训诫，哪些是谎言与附会的结果，同时亦对教皇厅昔日的权力结构十分熟悉，知道旧制度的弊端何在。最重要的是你在圣职者中间饱受赞誉与信赖，又善于理解和说服别人。伊修加德建国神话破灭，笃信千年的正教也因此失去根基，许多民众因信仰被颠覆而感到惊慌与恐惧，圣职者中也有不少人因此走向极端……越是信仰坚定，陷入迷茫与痛苦之后就越危险，需要有人来为他们领航，才不至于失去方向触礁。”

那日他与艾默里克相谈甚欢，尽管经历的事情沉重得让过去的几个月仿佛一生般漫长，可到底不会让他因此真正的老去，只让他在某些方面多了些更成熟的思考。国家、人民、信仰……很多事情都不再是过去的旧面貌，如今的伊修加德呼唤着改革。

想起这几日在皇都内的所见所闻，奥默里克的脸上不禁露出充满希望的笑容，不论是身为议长的艾默里克，还是议院中其他与自己有过交谈的人，甚至是圣恩达利姆那些仍未脱离书卷气的孩子们天真却诚挚的想法，都令他在思考伊修加德的未来时恍然觉得自己正行走在万物复苏的春光中，薄薄的日头暖洋洋地在地平线上升起，将将萌发出新芽的林间百鸟齐鸣，唤醒整个大地的复苏。

不知不觉间，奥默里克已经走到了教皇厅的大门口，他向着守卫的神殿骑微笑致意，纯白的雕花大门在他面徐徐打开。重新穿上洁白的圣职衣站在教皇厅门口的阶梯上，沐浴在淡暖温和的晨曦中，奥默里克想起他刚从神学院毕业时初次站在这里回望皇都的情景，那时候的他面露微笑，年轻而意气风发，心怀美好的理想与无限愿景，甚至已有彻底奉献与最终牺牲的觉悟。

从那时起到现在，他的所愿所求不过是伊修加德能够重回美丽富饶，哈罗妮的子民能够获得喜乐幸福，而今后也将依然如此。

2018-12-07


End file.
